


Peace

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Dahyun has Chaeyoung, and she has her friends. She doesn't need anyone else.





	Peace

The sound of the fan, the waves crashing into the shore and the rustling of the leaves was the only thing heard in the room; the cool wind blew through the windows making the curtains move in a way that made Dahyun feel at peace. The girl was lying in bed with her arm supporting her head, the other one around Chaeyoung's shoulders. Dahyun hummed softly and pulled a sleeping Chaeyoung closer, enjoying the way the girl's chest rose up and down with her calm breaths.

  
You would think that after the day she had spent, Dahyun would feel sleepy, but the girl still had some energy left and her eyes showed no sing of closing any time soon. Dahyun pressed her cheek against the top of Chaeyoung’s head and smiled thinking about their day together. It's not always that they got to spend a free day completely by themselves, without managers and with no cameras nearby, just the nine of them enjoying their quality time together, so they planned to make the most out of their little one-week vacation.

  
Upon their arrival at the beach house everyone had rushed to pick the rooms and Chaeyoung had managed to steal the only one with a double bed (not that the members complained too much, they were probably going to give it to them anyway). They had had a lovely lunch, thanks to Jihyo and Mina's endless efforts to cook something edible, and had spent the rest of the day playing in the beach. Dahyun had been a bit _irresponsible_ , maybe, to put it some way, and in her excitement to play with Tzuyu in the sea she had forgotten to put on sunscreen. Of course, it bit her in the ass later, as she had to take a shower letting out small yelps of pain. Chaeyoung, being the loving girlfriend she is, only teased her a little bit (that is, if you compare it to her usual amount of teasing) and had even put aloe lotion on Dahyun's red body. Dahyun had tried to thank her with physical affection but couldn't go further than kissing her lips without pulling away in pain.

  
Chaeyoung laughed it off and kissed Dahyun's head, telling her to rest while she showered. And now, they laid in bed together despite the burning sensation on Dahyun's skin (Dahyun insisted she would _not_ go to sleep without Chaeyoung's cuddles). Dahyun stared at the moon as she thought about everything her and Chaeyoung had gone through.

  
Getting together hadn't been easy at all, their lack of communication had definitely made everything that much harder, but ever since then they had agreed to talk about their problems, and their relationship improved. Then, after finally getting together, they had to tell the members. One nerve-wracking night and a ton of tears later, their friends had been nothing short of absolutely supportive, and had made both girls feel all the love they insisted they deserved. But every day was hard, not being able to hold Chaeyoung's hand whenever she wanted, being asked way too many times what kind of guy she liked, sometimes not being able to be close to Chaeyoung for whole days due to their busy schedules, and the constant fear of what will happen once everyone finds out. Dahyun tried to push the thought to the back of her head as she had been doing recently, but this time it was hard, and Dahyun felt herself become overwhelmed with worry. Some fans would be ok, happy, even, but what about the rest? What about the company? What about their families? What about-  
A soft pair of lips on her own brought her back to reality, making her suddenly fast breathing go back to normal. Dahyun stared at the shining pair of eyes looking deeply into her own, and pulled Chaeyoung closer to her. Somehow, even while asleep, Chaeyoung managed to know when Dahyun needed her (Dahyun had no idea how she did it, but she was thankful). Chaeyoung rested her body on her elbows as she laid on top of Dahyun, and she carresed the blonde’s cheek softly, the sunburn pain long forgotten.

  
“You need to stop worrying, love. You're gonna get wrinkles.”

  
Dahyun chuckled and rested her hands on the small of Chaeyoung's back, rubbing circles.

  
“Do you even know what I'm worrying about?”

  
“Yeah, the same thing that has been keeping you up lately. I already told you, that's not something you need to worry about right now.”

  
“I hate it. Having to hide, I mean. I just want to be able to go on cute coffee shop dates with you, and buy you flowers and hold your hand. I want to kiss you under the rain and I want to let the world know how much I love you,” Dahyun whispered, afraid that her worries would become worse if she spoke louder.

  
“I know, love, you know I hate it too. But think about it this way: we get to have coffee in the mornings together, you can still buy me as many flowers as you want, I will always be here to hold your hand, and if it doesn't rain in what's left of our vacation we can always make Momo spray us with the hose from the roof,” Dahyun chuckled and Chaeyoung felt easiness wash over her at the sound of her girlfriend's laugh. “The whole world may not be ready for us right now, but one day they will be. And when they do, we will be here, together, ready to let everyone know about how much Son Chaeyoung is in love with Kim Dahyun, and vice versa.”

  
Dahyun nodded, a bit choked up, and kissed Chaeyoung. She sighed into the kiss and Chaeyoung deepened it, making Dahyun feel lightheaded (no matter how many times they kissed, Dahyun would always feel like she's flying).

  
“Thanks,” Dahyun mumbled against Chaeyoung's mouth, biting her lower lip softly before letting it go.

  
“You have nothing to thank me for, baby,” Chaeyoung assured and gave Dahyun one last peck before nuzzling her face in the blonde’s neck, leaving a feather-like kiss under her jaw. “I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.”

  
Dahyun let the sound of the waves finally lull her to sleep, because the whole world could wait. She had Chaeyoung, and she had her friends. She didn't need anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by :D


End file.
